<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake City by Lennon_Cuddlywump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091343">Snake City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump'>Lennon_Cuddlywump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Snakes just want peace, Wu is a very bad man, and vice versa with some of the baddies, the heroes are now all evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on some RPs with a buddy. The heroes and villains get to swap sides this time around.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The Serpentine won the war, they were now given the right to live above ground alongside humanity. But that doesn't mean everything's fine for them, especially with the elemental masters pinning them down as crooks. But in a family owned noodle shop, things will change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Many decades ago, humans and snakes were never on the best of terms. We lived in separated territory in a sort of truce, that is until the eleventh Serpentine pharaoh trespassed into the human lands. They entombed her into a pyramid where she still remains to this day, but that wasn't the end of it. They began to speculate that all of us would go onto their side of the island, thus breaking the truce. This speculation was what lead to the Serpentine war against the elemental masters, we would have lost if it weren't for Amber Chen, master of mimicry."</p><p>Deep under the streets of Ninjago city was a class of young serpentine, as they were unable to attend any human schools. Anyone who looked remotely reptilian would be rejected from anywhere from shops to parks and a good number of eateries. Because of that, they were forced to spend most of their days underground like before. Only rarely would they need to go above to buy food and water if they weren't turned away.</p><p>"With her aid, we were able to overpower the human soldiers. A treaty as signed to allow us to live on the surface, even if many of the elemental decedents still think of us as dirty snakes."</p><p>"But can't they learn to accept ussssssssssss?"</p><p>"Perhaps one day, but not as long as the Jade Prince continues to rule over Ninjago. Now, off to Accidicus' spelling class."</p><p>As the students left to another part of the school cave, Pythor slithered up to the sewer line. "I could use a new a new sweater, hopefully I won't encounter any trouble."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Alright, close your eyes Skylor. I have a surprise for you. Now open!"</p><p>With the popularity of the old noodle house growing, old George Chen was able to buy his darling daughter a brand new car. "I know it's not the one you wanted.."</p><p>"Oh Dad, I love it! Mind if I go take this sweet ride around?"</p><p>"By all means, but make sure you're back before closing time."</p><p>Hopping into the convertible and bringing the top down, Skylor was driving down the streets. The city itself was usually bustling with activity, but today it was mostly quiet. "Weird.. It's never this way unless.. Unless.. Oh no."</p><p>The road became icy the closer she was to the shops. "Better make sure no one's hurt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Metal Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was supposed to be a normal day at the shops became a frozen disaster for the Anacondrai general, a fight just so happened to break out while he was just browsing for his sweater. As one of the major rules in the city is to never trust a snake, blame was pinned on him by the security droids.</p><p>"Let me go you titanium brutes! I had nothing to do with this!" He hissed, trying to slither out of their grasp. Of course this only lead to his arms and tail being frozen solid by the head of the droids. "Please, just let me take my things and leave!"</p><p>"Dirty serpents like you need to learn your place, you'll be locked somewhere far from here."</p><p>"Like what? The Cursed Realm?"</p><p>The disturbance didn't go unheard however, Skylor got out of her car and angrily made her way to the metalheads. "You let him go right now! He's a friend of my dad's."</p><p>"Old Chen's run down noodle shop? He's as much of a looney as his wife!"</p><p>"Grr.. Looney huh? Is that how the ongoing war was stopped before anyone got seriously hurt?"</p><p>"Those snakes started the damn war to begin with! They should have gotten what they deserved long ago, better do away with them before they think of trying to start another battle."</p><p>"Well if there wasn't such a fragile truce that forced snakes to be unable to live in the same land as humans, there wouldn't have been a war! Not to mention you judged them all based on one tyrannical queen whom they probably didn't even like."</p><p>"You weren't there when it happened girl, I was!" The head droid snapped, punching her away. "Now leave us to do our business."</p><p>Of course, Skylor would have none of it. Absorbing the ice element, she launched a blast of frost at surrounding droids, letting Pythor struggle out of his frozen prison. "Are you alright Skylor? Ah! Your arm!" Helping her up, the pair fled to her car. "You know.. You didn't have to get involved."</p><p>"I wanted to, it was the least I could do, you don't deserve all the prejudice you get. You'd think after fifty years they'd learn.."</p><p>"I know, but sometimes people are too stubborn to change. Especially if they're as old as the Jade Prince's uncle. He's apparently lived for over a hundred and fifty years, here, let me drive." While the lower leveled droids were still frozen solid back in the shops, their leader were furious.</p><p>"This won't be the last time we meet miss Chen. All Serpentine allies will be hunted down and thrown in the keep." He growled, making his way to his master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner and a Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the restaurant, old Chen was getting nervous about Skylor. He saw the droids frozen on the news along with a familiar looking snake trail. "Pythor must have been assaulted, oooh if I get my hands on those tin cans! I'd like to give them a piece of my mind, I'd chop em up and serve them with sesame oil!!"</p><p>He never stopped worrying about his daughter whenever she went out, as she was the only family he had left. Well, her and a warlock he lived with ever since Amber passed away. Clouse Mae was his name, he may not have had any elemental powers, but his magic made him just as powerful. He acted as Skylor's godfather ever since she was born, as Amber passed away during birth.</p><p>The younger man was on his way, bringing a bouquet to help cheer him up. "<em>Closed already? Must have been a slow day, hopefully he's not asleep</em>." He thought as he went inside. The building itself has two storeys, the ground floor was where the restaurant is while the floor above held a small flat with three bedrooms and a bathroom.</p><p>In his room was the noodle chef himself, Chen cooked all the delectable dishes while Skylor worked the register and delivered any orders to go. "Ah, is there something on your mind Chen?"</p><p>"Clousey! Oh it's always a pleasure having you here, have you seen my child? It's been almost an hour since she left."</p><p>"I'm sorry, she's been out of my sight as well. But she's eighteen, I'm sure she can take care of herself."</p><p>The older man was about to respond when he heard a car pull up. "She's here! Oh Skylor!!"</p><p>She was instantly met with a bear hug, wincing when her arm was pressed down. "Aw Dad, I'm alright. Just got into an accident along the way.."</p><p>"Looks a lot more than that to me, just stay there while I get a cast." Chen panicked, carrying her to a booth.</p><p>Pythor slithered in after them, feeling responsible for what had happened earlier. "It was the security droids again, they blamed me for some fight going on before I even went in."</p><p>"That explains the melted ice on the both of you, I can cast a healing spell but it'll take a while to take effect." Clouse offered, murmuring an ancient language to Skylor's cast. "That spoiled brat would send his droids to anyone he has a vendetta against."</p><p>"The Jade Prince? You sound like you know him."</p><p>"His father actually, years ago when it was just Chen, your mother and I living together. Better to show than tell." He then used another spell, but this one shown a a vision of the past.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="u">Training together was young Clouse with a brown haired man, Chen and Amber watched from their monastery. They were preparing for the upcoming battle that would be in the nearby village, as much as they didn't want to do so. "I was hoping my newborn wouldn't have to grow up in a warzone." The brunette stranger muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"It's not much we can do about it, the other elemental masters made up their minds. Your brother really despises snakes now doesn't he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"After Aspheera, he was more than heartbroken when she attacked. This gave him the idea to never trust a snake, no matter how much the other Serpentine disliked her rule. If they could just have a civil talk, he'd understand they mean well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">This gave Amber an idea. "Civil conversation you say? We could get everyone together for a peace treaty, but I'll need to convince the elementals to sign it along with the serpents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"After what they did to the Master of Earth when he switched sides, they could hurt you too. I can't have you being killed out there.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I'll be alright Chen, I am the master of mimickry after all. Any element I come in contact with I can control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The vision flash foreword a few years, the serpentine generals were standing victorious in front of a blonde man still holding out against the snakes. "Wu, you can't go on hating snakes forever. It's ridiculous." The brunette from before told him, getting in front of the snakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"The only ridiculous one here is you! Garmadon, how could you side with these filthy reptiles?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Knowing he was unable to convince him otherwise, he left in a huff.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jaded Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow.. Was that really the Prince's dad? He acts so differently." Skylor wondered once the vision faded.</p><p>"That it was, but it's clear he takes more after his hate filled uncle Wu. No one knows how Garmadon and his wife, Misako passed away shortly after his birth, but of course all blame is pitted onto the Serpentine."</p><p>"I don't know what we would have to gain for assassinating him, he and Skylor's mum helped us obtain some rights.. Even if we still face so much prejudice." Pythor motioned to the window, seeing an old serpentine being tossed to the side by more droids. "Never trust a snake my tail! Thanks to that mantra we have to reside underground, always living in fear."</p><p>"Surely there's some way to get the message out that you're constantly trampled on for no reason. Do any other stores let snakes in?"</p><p>"Just your noodle house, and that cake shop close to our cave entrance. We're either turned away from others or treated as scum, we've tried telling other humans about this to no avail. They say we deserved it somehow, for insignificant petty reasons! It's hopeless.."</p><p>"Grr.. My mom was able to prevent that war from getting worse, I might manage to put a stop to this too. Somehow.."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The leader of the droids still had the young redhead in mind as he approached a large palace adorned in green. "<em>She dared to defy the prince, dared to believe the Serpentine lies. She must be silenced, I'd like to see how her weak mimicking powers could take on a master of Earth</em>." He thought as he entered the throne room.</p><p>Sitting on a golden throne decorated in emeralds was none other than the famed Jade Prince, a large, blonde young man in a dark green kimono. He was indulging himself with beer until the droid bowed at his feet. "Well? This had better be important Zane, you know I hate it when anyone interrupts my leisure time."</p><p>"Forgive me my prince, for you see my liege of Nindroid guards were obliterated. We were about to arrest a stubborn Anacondrai when this girl intervened." Blinking, Zane projected an image of Skylor from his eyes. "Her name is Skylor Chen, cashier from Master Chen's Noodle House and daughter of the owner, George Chen."</p><p>"My uncle told me all about that guy, betraying his own kind during the Serpentine war, leading to us losing the battle. If the elementals had won, we would have banished him and his family to an abandoned island, never to be seen again." The prince growled.</p><p>"She appears to have inherited her mother's element, she had the nerve to use my own powers against me! If she dares to step outside her little noodle restaurant, I'll bring a hailstorm right down on her!"</p><p>"I'm sure you will, but it seems we can't challenge her to a fight without losing any more security droids. Tell them to keep it on the down low for a few days, then when they least expect it, pluck her out of the streets and throw her in the cells! They're made of pure Vengestone, so there's now way she can escape."</p><p>"In with your fiance? You are a sly one, Prince Lloyd. But I will do what I can, the snakes will fall when they find out Amber's own bloodline is no more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Burning Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days, business ran as usual at the noodle house. Skylor's arm healed up quickly thanks to the spell and she was out delivering orders to the Serpentine families. After what she did to the droids, she was welcomed with open arms to their underground passages.</p><p>"I just wanted to help out, you go through so much every day. It's the least I can do." She replied, handing out more boxes of dumplings to the hungry snakes. "I think that's the last of them."</p><p>"Pleassssssse, take thisssss." The Hypnobrai General, Skales slithered up to the master of Amber, handing her a silver blade. "Our Fangblade, asssssss thanksssssssss."</p><p>"But this is part of your history, you've had it here for decades."</p><p>"We insssssssissssst, you helped one of our own. Such a deed dessservessss our blade, it was once the fang of our God, the Great Devourer. Many centuriesssss ago, the very firssst of our kind had to rely on fire. Then she arrived, her venom we drank granted ussssss our unique abilitiesssss."</p><p>Smiling, Skylor carried the blade alongside her as she returned. She didn't know it, but she was being watched. He grinned and went through the alleys.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Ah! Watch where you're driving!" Skylor snapped, a droid bike ran over a dark brown haired man. Rushing over, she froze them and helped the newcomer up. "You alright?"</p><p>"Y.. Yeah, I think. Thanks, but you didn't need to do that."</p><p>"I've seen what they do, I'm surprised you're barely hurt."</p><p>"Of course, the droids wouldn't think of hurting what they were programmed to protect."</p><p>"Grr.. I guess snakes aren't worth protecting to them." She thought, helping the man back to his feet. "Oh, I'm Skylor by the way. What is your name?"</p><p>"Um.. I'm Ray, I'm new around here. From out of town, moved in a couple hours ago." He replied. "Would you mind.. Um.. Walking me home? I would like to.. Umm.. Heh..."</p><p>Skylor couldn't help but find him cute, blushing as he tried to finish his sentence. "I guess I could take a little detour."</p><p>Taking his hand, she could feel a fire power eminating from him. She had a weird feeling, but brushed it off, knowing she met other elementals in the city. But once she found herself in an alleyway, a stone hand grabbed her. "What the-"</p><p>"I hope you don't mind I brought some friends. Cole, mind doing the honors?"</p><p>Skylor was about to respond when a strong punch knocked her out cold. "Sorry cutie, but the prince pays good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Attention Ninjago, the descendant of our greatest traitor is finally locked away!" Lloyd announced on TV, attracting the attention of anyone watching. "She'll be staying there for life, or until we decide to give her the chair. That's what will happen to those who will betray their own kind for the dirty reptiles!"</p><p>Snapping upright, Chen panicked as he saw his unconscious daughter on air. "That brute!! How dare he!" He shrieked, thankfully the restaurant was closed for the day so no one lost their hearing. "I might not have any element or serpentine powers, but I can sure pack a punch when it comes to my baby girl!"</p><p>Down in the hidden cellar is a shortcut to the Serpentine caves, more specifically Pythor and his Anacondrai quarters. It was dug out just after the end of the war, when he found it he knew it was the perfect spot to build the restaurant over. "No one will suspect us going under the palace to find her, if only we knew exactly where she's being held.. Oh I sure hope my little Skylor isn't hurt.."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once Skylor had finally regained her conscious, she found herself in a dungeon cell and chained up with Vengestone. "Grrr... I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick." She thought, trying to wriggle her way out of the chains.</p><p>"Don't bother, those binds are chained up tight. No metal can break through, I've tried for months now.." A voice called from further into the cell. She sounded frightened seeing a newcomer after so long. "Are you really the daughter of Amber Chen?"</p><p>"That I am, and I have her element. But what happened earlier with the droids was what made him snap. But who are you? How come the prince have some girl no one's seen or heard of in here?"</p><p>"No one after what happened between me and him, unless they were there.. I was arranged to marry him, I thought he and his uncle were fine people. Turns out he only married me to become ruler of all Ninjago.. I take it you had something similar?"</p><p>"Just a bit of flirting managed to get me hooked on Ray.. Unless that's not his real name, that fire master."</p><p>"You mean Kai? Yeah he thinks of himself as a big hotshot who gets all the girls, but I'm betting he gets with that green tyrant every night."</p><p>As she listened, Skylor kept struggling against the chains, then she discovered the Fangblade fell out of her belt pocket. "Oh! Metal might not saw through the chains, but bone might do it. Are your arms chained up too?"</p><p>Getting up, she managed to get a better look at the former princess. She had dirty blonde hair and a tattered green kimono, white face paint faded on her and a bent tiara. "My name is Harumi.. The Jade Princess." She greeted, breaking a chain link with the blade. "It would take a master of earth to break out, unless you're a fast digger."</p><p>Before she could respond, the ground shook with snakes burrowing underneath. "Skylor! My baby!" She was instantly wrapped into a bear hug by her dad, Clouse and Pythor. "Oh we were so worried! What happened? How were you snatched?"</p><p>"It's a long story.. But I'm just glad you're all here, how did you find your way here anyways?"</p><p>"The Constrictai know their way around any tunnels, all of the surface is mapped out." It was then when they saw Skylor wasn't alone. "Who's your friend? She's dressed like the prince."</p><p>"She's.. I guess his wife? But he didn't really love her."</p><p>"He said there was nothing between us! Can you believe that?! Two whole years meant nothing to him.."</p><p>"Come with us then, we'll get you a change of clothes and find a way to stop the prejudice against the snakes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Green Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several months since the former princess ever saw the outside world, her only glimpses of it was the sun shining out of her cell window and the chatter of passerbys. She thought she'd be destined to be stuck as a prisoner until the day she died, while she did have company every once in a while, they would always be sent off for executions unless Lloyd had something to gain from them.</p><p>"You sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother with me staying here?"</p><p>"It's the least we can do, having spent who knows how long in that dirty cell. Bathroom's just down the hall, if you need anything don't hesitate to call.. Umm... Your majesty?"</p><p>"You can just call me Harumi, since it's not like I have any power with him taking my throne.. I still can't believe it, everything he did just blown off when he made his vows."</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Skylor helped the poor princess into the bath. "We look around the same size, you can wear anything out of my closet."</p><p>"Thanks... As long as it's not green, I don't get what's with... Him and that colour."</p><p>"I remember my dad bringing up he had some rare element. Energy he called it, said it could become something even stronger called Golden Power, god knows what he could do with that sort of strength."</p><p>"Energy huh? I guess that explains all those green orbs he shot my parents with, I'd hate to see him with this gold stuff. You think he or that uncle of his know about it?"</p><p>"I really hope not.."</p><p>Down in the booth the two adults and the Serpentine visitors were waiting for the girls to come down. "Wu can't keep holding a grudge against our kind, it's ridiculous the way he thinks we're all like Aspheera. Why does anyone listen to him?"</p><p>"He's son of the First Spinjitsu Master, the guy who made this entire island and everything living on it, excluding the Serpentine. He retrieved them from some doomed land called Chima from what I've heard. But anyways, he and Garmadon inherited the unique elements of their father, Creation and Destruction." Clouse explained to the snakes. "Some time after the war, Garmadon had a son with Misako Nakamura."</p><p>"Well what happened to them? Why isn't Lloyd at least with his mother?"</p><p>"I.. No one knows where either of them are, believe me. Chen and I have searched all over town, the nearby villages and even out at sea. There's not a trace of them anywhere."</p><p>"Don't you have some kind of spell that can show it? Like that orb where you shown Skylor the end of the war and her mother."</p><p>"Hm, I suppose it's worth a try. Give me some space."</p><p>Murmuring his spell, an even larger purple orb appeared. "Ah, there he is. And it seems his wife and child are there too."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="u">Little baby Lloyd was cradled in the arms of his father, keeping him close to his chest. "Oh Misako, he's perfect." He cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"He is isn't he? A splitting image of his Daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The soon to be prince just babbled, his eyes bright green and full of joy. "I wonder how he got his green eyes though, both of ours are brown. Do you think he might have any power like yours? I know you told me Creation and Destruction can't be passed down, since they don't come from humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Ah yes, they come from dragons and oni respectively. Our father was born of both, while mother was a kind oni who betrayed her leader when she discovered how beautiful Ninjago was. Together they had Wu and I, but it seems he takes more from his Oni side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I guess that Serpentine pharaoh pushed him over the edge, do you think he might be able to see the rest of them as who they really are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I do hope so.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">What they didn't notice was that someone they know all too well was spying on them, in hand was a vial of bright green liquid. "Oh brother? Mind if I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Wu? I didn't expect you to be here. What brings you back to the monastery?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I just thought it's been a while since we talked, how have you and the wife been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"No words can describe my happiness, I now have a son! Why don't you come in and have some tea? You must have come a long way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Why I have." Smirking, Wu poured the liquid from the vial into two cups of tea when the couple wasn't looking. "A toast to you both, for such a wonderful son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">As they drank, the blonde man grinned as he saw his brother turn pale, hunching over he began to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Garmadon?! What what did-" But it wasn't long until Misako's vision faded, she collapsed to the floor along with her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Someone who sided with those filthy reptiles doesn't deserve a master of Energy." Looking over at the sleeping Lloyd, he picked him up and carried him away. "I'll raise you, you'll be a powerful man with me by your side."</span>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In modern times, Wu was meeting with his nephew about the prison break. "I wouldn't worry too much about your wife. It's the Serpentine that you must eliminate." He explained. "Besides, it's because of their deity that your parents are dead."</p><p>"Grr, those snakes think they could trick them into thinking they're good just to pump them full of venom?! I ought to deal with them myself!"</p><p>"As powerful as you are, Energy alone won't be enough to drive the Serpentine underground where they belong. Tell me Lloyd, have I ever told you about the Dark Island?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dark Island and Dragon Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're saying that on this island, there's a temple that can boost my energy?"</p><p>"Yes, but it won't be completely unguarded. A fearsome deity called the Overlord and his stone army lay there, waiting for whoever finds the Dark Island. They can only be destroyed by Golden power, which only you can obtain. With it you'll be unstoppable!"</p><p>"Golden power huh? Is that like the gold tornado you do?"</p><p>"That would be my creation power, of course I'm much too old to use it now, but you can wield the might of it."</p><p>Grinning, Lloyd got out of his throne and called for his droids. "We'll be going to the Dark Island right away! So make sure no snake comes above ground."</p><p>"But your highness, how do you expect to find the island? It's not on any map, nor has anyone ever found it." A droid asked.</p><p>"Maybe not you, but there is someone I know who can find it. The master of Lightning, as well as captain of the Destiny's Bounty. He'll be honoured to serve the Jade Prince." Wu smirked. "I'll handle everything, you just go pack, perhaps have something to drink too?"</p><p>With another beer in hand, Lloyd chugged it all down in an instant. "The snakes will fall, along with anyone who dares to side with them."</p><p>"Yes, after what they did to your poor mother and father. They may have been fooled, but not us. We know the Serpentine are evil."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>But back underground, the Serpentine knew what really happened that day. "Sssso, Wu milked the Great Devourer'sssss venom. And yet he thinkssssssss he can frame usssss? The nerve of that old man!"</p><p>"The news is a shock to us all Skales, but of course they wouldn't believe a snake. It's the mantra of those elementals, they only take Wu's words no matter what sort of lies he spews out... If they had won the war, there's no doubt they'd have locked us in tombs to feast on our own kind."</p><p>Pythor had just informed the other Serpentine generals about what had happened earler, how it was none other than the elderly advisor to the prince who murdered his own brother. The five of them all met in their underground library while their tribes hid away in their little villages.</p><p>"They only lissssten to him becausssse he'sssss the child of the Firssssst Sssspinjitssssu Masssster." Acidacus explained. "But, what if one were ressssssurect the older sssssson?"</p><p>"What are-"</p><p>"You saying?"</p><p>Smirking at the two headed Fangtom, the Venomari general slithered over to a nearby bookshelf, taking an old scroll out of it. "Thisssss here tellsssss of a resssurection ssssspell. But it requiressssss a couple ssssstepsssss."</p><p>"Steps?"</p><p>"A hair from the living relativessssss, at the Temple of Resssssurection, with the three Dragon Massssksssss."</p><p>This got the attention of the former princess, she felt it would have been safer if she hid underground. "Temple of Resurrection? But that's right behind the palace, it's heavily guarded no doubt."</p><p>"Unlesssss we provide a diverssssion. Ssskalessss, Fangtom, Sssskalidor and I will go above ground, attracting thosssse brutessss. While you get there asssssss quickly asssss possssssible."</p><p>"Right, but what about those.. What you call them, Dragon Masks?"</p><p>"Ah yes, the masks of Acceptance, Faith and Love. The first of which is just under the center of the city, but the latter two still have yet to be discovered."</p><p>"Well if they are real, they could be the ticket to reclaiming my throne and knocking some sense into Lloyd."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. He Wants It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a short walk from the palace to the pier, a pirate ship was docked and waiting for the pair (along with a few guard droids) to board. "You sure this guy can be trusted? How can we tell he's not with the Chens?"</p><p>"His mother was one of the masters who aided us in our war against the treacherous Serpentine, but when we lost and forced to integrate with them she fled. She hooked up with Soto, the former captain of the Bounty, sometime later. Now young Jay took up the role as captain when his parents died, with his lightning he was able to upgrade the ship significantly."</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll take your word for it."</p><p>"Aye, ye be the prince?" A raspy voice called, out of the ship's cabin came an eye patched man around Lloyd's age. He was dressed in all blue with lightning bolt designs, had light brown hair and a notched eyebrow. "I be Captain Jay, on me ship you'll be treated like every other crew member! So don't expect me to bend down and kiss yeh feet, got that?"</p><p>"I never expected you too Capt, we just need a ride to the Dark Island. In order to wipe out those snakes for good I need that golden power, they won't know what hit them!"</p><p>Smirking, Jay lifted the anchor and set sail. "Me old man spent his whole life finding it, he sure died happy when he finally found it. He wasn't sick or anything, but we were ravaged by a stone army. Barely escaped with our lives that day, they take orders from this Overlord. 'Course we never saw the guy himself, probably some way to ward people if yeh ask me."</p><p>But what they didn't know was that someone else was watching from the pier. "A disturbance in the balance, I must gather my own strength." He murmured, disappearing from the crowd.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile underground, the Serpentine were burrowing their way to the first Dragon Mask. "I can't believe it'ssssss right under the building where those police droidsssssssss are made." Skalidor remarked.</p><p>"An android for any occasion they say; maids, assistants and of course, anti Serpentine measures. Some say they're based off a model created from the war, with the help of the old ice master he was able to create the first elemental robot. They say he was built to protect the defenseless, something the ones we faced seem to forget."</p><p>Eventually they came across what felt like stone, but when shining their lights on it they found it was something else. It was shaped like a dragon skull, but it was sky blue with a navy swirl pattern. "Thisssss musssssst be the masssk of Acceptance. We musssst get thissss back to our cave!"</p><p>Unfortunately their celebration was short lived when they heard a familiar clanking. "Ah!! How did they find us here?!"</p><p>What they found however, was something they weren't expecting. This droid was far more rusted than the rest and wasn't clad in green armor. "Hello, I am Zane." It greeted. "I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know I said the heroes would all be evil but come on!! There's no way I could corrupt poor Echo like that!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The serpents were taken aback by the lack of hostility the old droid shown to them. "Could he was that old model used?" Pythor wondered, slithering up to him. "Well, we have seen another Zane up above. But the only thing he has in common with you is appearance."</p><p>"But thissss one hasss blue eyessss, the nindroid general'ssssss are green to match the Jade Prince." Accidicus added. "Why are you down in these catacombssssss?"</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know. I was with father and our guest in one moment, and then I suddenly awoke down here... Hmm, come to think of it, I do remember a lot of screaming too. But I don't like to think about that, I just remember that I was made to protect all. Father said no matter the species, no one deserves to die or be chained up. Not even that scary leviathan that comes by our home in the lighthouse."</p><p>"Really now? Becausssssse it sssssseemsssss there are thossse like you who don't feel the ssssssame way." Skales hissed, taking him to a peephole. The other droids marched through the streets, forcing innocent serpentine to the ground. Any passerbys who tried to shelter them were frozen on the spot, shoved off to the side or even hurt if they tried to fight back. </p><p>"These ones were built to only protect humans, Serpentine meanwhile get no such luck. Making out lives a living hell is endorsed by them."</p><p>"Ooh.. Oh my.. They look like me, but they act nothing like.. Father would not want this, seeing a bunch of mes doing the opposite of what he wanted. Why would they do this? And who's this prince you brought up?"</p><p>"You know the ice master? He's one of those elementals, they all had prejudice against us snake people. All thanks to our ancestors, humans always thought of themselves as superior. And now look where that's lead us!" Pythor snapped. "All we ever wanted was for a better truce, for us to live alongside them on the same land. Of course they wouldn't think of seeing us as equals, no matter our similarities."</p><p>The rusted Zane was appalled, yet confused at how his newer models would go agains what his own programming would do. "Isn't there anything you can do? You can try to reprogram them."</p><p>"If we knew anything about technology we would. But we have another way to knock some sense into him, but we need thi-"</p><p>"We've found them!!" A familiar voice rang out. "Serpentine stand down!"</p><p>The ground above them cracked open to reveal several more droids alongside Skylor's kidnappers. "So you thought you could get away with a breakout? You ought to be on the deathbed!"</p><p>It was a scramble to try and the mask, each side had it for just a second only for it to be nabbed again. That is until the rusted Zane had it fall right on his face. Instantly horns grew right out of it, but that wasn't all. His arms stretched into large wings, pushing gusts of wind against his imposters.</p><p>"It must be the power of the dragon mask, let's get out of here!"</p><p>With the elementals down, the snakes and their new companion rushed away from the scene and back to the safety of their cave. "Well, that's one way to end a chapter."</p><p>"We sssssstill need the location of the other masssksssssss. Isssn't there any map to them?"</p><p>"Not that we know of, unless old Wu is hiding something in that palace of his."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Lord by Many Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile back on the ship, the supposed Dark Island was coming into view, but it wasn't at all what the Jade Prince was expecting. "Just looks like an ordinary island to me, I was expecting a whole ton of dark clouds circling the sky above or those stone monsters you told me oh so much about." He remarked.</p><p>"Oh it only seems that way at first, but then you see the Overlord! You gotta get through him in order to get your golden power, but I bet your robot guard things can get a little upgrade of their own. There's a little something called Dark Matter here that can corrupt anyone with dark power, but I'm sure metal will get all that juice without any of the side effects to go with it." Jay explained, docking at the shore of the island. "Aha! Up on that mountaintop there should be the Temple of Light, where you'll become the Gold Prince soon enough!"</p><p>Smirking, Lloyd made way to said temple. "With such a power, those filthy snakes will be forced to bow down to me!! I'll have each locked up in separate tombs, they'll never see the light of day again. Serves them right after all they did before, reptiles like them need to learn their place in this world."</p><p>"Yes Lloyd, send the droids to find this dark matter and consume it all. You focus on unlocking the golden power while I keep a look out for any stone warriors or an overlord of sorts. It's strangely peaceful for an island home to such a demon."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"There's one mask down, we just have two more to go. They shouldn't be too far from each other, how did these masks even come to be?"</p><p>"They were the remainsssss of three dragonssssss who helped to create this island. Each benevolent in their aid to keep a war from breaking out with their rivalssssss, the oni. In their memory, their ssssskulls were carved to create the dragon masksssss, all three could ressurect a dragon, or one of dragon blood. That being Garmadon, but only hisssss dragon sssside, hisssss ssssoft, warmer sssside. To bring hisssss ssssson to hisssss ssssensssssesssssss." Accidcus informed the other Serpentine. "But what to do with the rusted droid."</p><p>The old Zane (Whom they soon dubbed Echo) was just standing around, attempting to make conversation with the nearby snakes. Of course with how they were treated by his newer, shinier models, he found it hard to communicate with any of them. "Well, if I help you, will that earn your trust?"</p><p>"Help ussssss with what?"</p><p>"With those masks? There's just the ones of Faith and Love left right? I can protect you all if any other mes try to come down here. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves after all."</p><p>"Well.... If you really are not like the otherssssss, then I ssssuppossse we can trussst you."</p><p>Heading back up to the restaurant, Pythor placed the first dragon mask into a glass container at the back of the kitchen. "If only there was some sort of map to the other two masks.. We'll need to split up into two groups to find them quickly."</p><p>"Hm, there might be a way to find them. I remember Garmadon telling me about how his own father made a map to these masks, I have no doubt it should be in his childhood home."</p><p>"You mean that monastery? All the way atop the tallest hill outside the city? I thought it was completely burned down, any sort of map along with it."</p><p>"It was, but there is still so much unseen from the naked eye. I'll show you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Unknown Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long grueling climb to whatever remained of the monastery, a couple beams still remained upright but it was mostly just ashes and burnt wood littering the stone ground. "It doesn't look like much, you sure there's a map to wherever the last two masks could be?"</p><p>"I'm positive, I recall Garmadon telling me all about the hidden passages around this old place. Aha! A hidden cellar." Smiling, Skylor followed her dad and godfather down into the dark passageway. "No need for a torch when I manage to obtain the fire element." She grinned, lighting the way forward.</p><p>The dirt walls were littered with cobwebs and little rat holes, obviously it hadn't been used for at least forty or so years. "Wait, I think I see something up ahead!" Rushing forward, Skylor was met with a large cloth map of sorts with odd caricatures marking six different locations. "This must be it! The dragon heads must represent the dragon masks, but what are those other three figures?"</p><p>"The long antlers.. Misshapen teeth, those are definitely the Oni. I'm unsure why they're on here as well, could they have their own set of masks as well? I suppose it's nothing to worry about as long as we keep the map in close sight. Aha, the mask of Faith is in none other than old Birchwood forest. It's not too far from here, we should find it right now."</p><p>The same figure from before was watching as they left the monastery, hidden under some rubble. "A definite disturbance in the balance." He muttered before vanishing away. "I must warn my generals about this."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"There it is! The temple of light!" Wu smirked, watching as his nephew scaled the enormous cliff. "The golden power is right at your fingertips! Now all you have to do is find out how to unlock it."</p><p>"This is way too easy, I still haven't seen any Overlord yet." Wandering into the temple, Lloyd noticed a large bell above a green tile. "Hmm, looks like the green represents me. But what's the bell got to do with anything?"</p><p>"I.. I don't know."</p><p>"You do-you don't know?! You're telling me we came all this way for nothing?!" The green teen snapped, kicking the bell. Upon impact, it light up, shooting a beam of golden light at him. "Aah.. Yes, this is definitely Golden Power."</p><p>Grinning, Lloyd manifested an entire golden dragon out of the palms of his hands. "It's a dream come true!! For us, for those Serpentine it'll be a nightmare! Time to show them their place in this world." He cackled. "Tell the droids we're heading back, I think Mr Borg could give them a bit of a golden upgrade as well with this juice."</p><p>"Very good Lloyd, your parents would be proud seeing you destroy the very ones who murdered them. Serpentine! Your days are numbered!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. All You Need Is What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>As the Serpentine burrowed their way to Birchwood, news of the now Golden Prince Lloyd were sent right to the droids. Most noting their leader Zane. "So our prince now has all the strength he needs to eliminate all those barbaric snakes? Perfect." He smirked, ordering his troops to stand by for their ruler.</p><p>"The serpents have been very quiet lately, about time they finally learnt their place in the world. But they better prepare for a fate worse than the dungeons if they dare face off against us."</p><p>Up above flew a translucent golden dragon, landing in front of his droids. "Wu and those pirates will be arriving soon, until then it's time you had your share of golden power."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Oh it's such an honor to be visited by the prince." Cyrus Borg exclaimed, bowing his spider mech to the prince and his droids. "I see the armies I created have served you well."</p><p>"Enough of the flattery now Borg, I have this golden power and it's time my top general does too."</p><p>"Ah yes of course, but the power itself would be too much for the Z-002 to handle. What I can do however is build him armor infused with it, he shall go from plain old Zane to the ice emperor! Like how in just a matter of time you'll be the Golden Emperor."</p><p>"Good, have it finished by sundown. That's when there won't be a single scaled beast ever to roam the streets of Ninjago again. And what of that rusted prototype Wu retrieved from Birchwood?"</p><p>"Who needs it when we have plenty more upgraded Zanes at your command? I had that old thing thrown into the catacombs."</p><p>What he didn't expect was the so called rusted prototype to overhear the news from the air vents. "Oh my, this is horrible! I sure hope they find those last two masks soon, but how will it bring back Lloyd's father?"</p><p>Meanwhile in the deep snowy forests, the Chen family and Clouse were returning with the mask of Faith. "I'm surprised we were able to obtain it so easily. I figured there had to be some sort of guardian or even a riddle to solve before we can get these masks, not that I'm complaining." Skylor remarked, observing the silver and black dragon mask.</p><p>"That leaves just the one, and after that they must be united together at the Temple of Resurrections."</p><p>"Along with a hair of the living relatives, hopefully an old hair from Lloyd's comb would suffice. I don't want to go anywhere near that little brat! Where to next? All we need is Love now."</p><p>"Right and... Oh.. Oh my, this cannot be.."</p><p>"What is it Clouse?"</p><p>"It's.. It's inside the palace itself."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Blizzard Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're kidding right? It's not like we're ninjas, so we know absolutely nothing about stealth."</p><p>"Maybe not us, however there is one element that you can absorb. The master of light should be in the city at the moment, touch him and you'll be invisible to the naked eye."</p><p>"Like how the Anacondrai can blend into any environment? Hopefully I won't run into any tr-"</p><p>But before she could finish her sentence, a blast of cold air swept through the city. "Ah!! What the hell was that?!"</p><p>Not wanting to stop and find out, the trio rushed off as quickly as they could to the noodle house. Looking out the window, Skylor watched in horror as she saw an army of heavily armored droids freezing any snake in sight along with any protestors attempting to shield them. "Grr, that prince!"</p><p>Back outside, Wu smirked as he watched the droids on their destructive rampage. "<em>Yes, make them all pay. Oh if only Aspheera can see it all now, watching as all her descendants fall at our hands</em>! <em>If those twins didn't betray us later on we could have done this in the past, ensuring that we would win the war and lock them all away! Never seeing the light of the sun ever again!</em>"</p><p>Lloyd was taking part in the chaos on his new golden dragon, eying the nearly frozen over noodle house. "Aha! That run down restaurant will make the perfect target, they dared to believe the Serpentine propaganda, thinking they're just a bunch of misunderstood snakes. Well they're wrong! They should have never trusted a snake, time for them to pay."</p><p>A beam of golden light shot right out of the dragon's mouth, engulfing the entire building in bright flames. "You three! Check and make sure there are no survivors! I want Chen's head on a stake, and make sure his little brat gets reeducated on the truth about those snakes she cares so dearly about."</p><p>Bowing to their prince, Kai, Jay and Cole made their way through the collapsing building. "No sign of them anywhere, bet no one can survive such a beatdown like that!" The lightning pirate smirked, kicking a pole down.</p><p>"I wouldn't get cocky, that girl found her way out of the dungeons before, so there's got to be some hidden passageways in here too." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of their targets fleeing through the cellar door. "You won't get away from me this time!"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Down under the streets the Serpentine generals were keeping all five tribes together in the Anacondrai caves, all the destruction and freezing going on above ground didn't go unheard. "We're still missing Lasha, Chokun and Selma. One of us is going to have to go above ground to find them."</p><p>"Ssselma?! Out of my way!" Skales snapped, slithering to the nearest ladder, only to be stopped by Pythor.</p><p>"We can't risk you too, I'll go get her."</p><p>"I musssst! She'sssss my mate and hassss our egg, they're depending on me!"</p><p>"I will go, my ssspit can impair the droidssss."</p><p>"Let ussss-"</p><p>"Bite them!"</p><p>As the five argued over who would go up, a stream of fire shot through the caves. "Ah!! How did they find us here?!"</p><p>In a flash the flames were doused by frost, but that wasn't the end of it. Skylor and Kai were dueling too close by, one wrong step and someone could get a nasty third degree burn. "You don't know what you're doing! If you would just give them a chance-"</p><p>"A chance?! They're all crooks! A bunch of dirty reptiles, they waged war on us years ago!!"</p><p>"Did you ever ask why it happened? Why they had enough of that fragile truce?"</p><p>"What's there to know?! They had their own land and pyramids, why would they want our land too?"</p><p>"They didn't want your land! They just wanted to be treated as equals, just because they didn't originate from Ninjago doesn't mean they should be shoved aside and treated as unimportant. How would you feel if all you had was a desert as land just because you weren't from that land?"</p><p>Kai did let his rage die down, but he was still hard on his belief to never trust a snake. "Just think about it next time, alright? Think what would happen if you decided to open your ears for a change, and not just for that prince of yours."</p><p>In a huff, the fire elemental stormed out of the cave. "Listen to snakes?. I guess they have been quiet lately."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden in the alleyways of the city was a hidden alcove for any stray Serpentine, one of them being Selma. "Don't worry little one, we'll be sssssssafe here.." She whispered, keeping her egg close to her belly scales. Unlike other Hypnobrai soldiers which had light blue coats, her coat was a bright magenta, but this wasn't an example of sexual dimorphism as female Hypnobrai had white accents as opposed to yellow and smaller hoods.</p><p>She wondered if their hatchling would have the same unusual colouring, anything to keep her mind off of everything going on just a few steps away from their shelter. "We can't sssstay long, the otherssssss don't know we're here.."</p><p>"What do you sssssuposssse we do then?! We have no where elssssse to go, we can't rissssssk being ssssseen, essspecially with your egg. Our youth are very sssssensssitive to the cold." One of the other snakes retorted, standing as close to the wall of the alley as possible. "We need to remain here, until we know Ssssskalesssss can come for you."</p><p>"You hiding from someone?"</p><p>The snakes all hissed, surrounding the odd newcomer. He was an overweight man with an Elvis like hairdo, clad in a brown gi and a purple star shaped amulet around his neck. "Hey hey, I'm not with those guys. I just run the club you're kinda blocking my way to."</p><p>"Sssssorry.. It'ssss thossse droidsssss, they're even more powerful than before... And that prince... That golden prince.."</p><p>"Golden prince you say? He sure sounds like a tough customer, how about you guys stay at the club? I have a few words to tell this kid."</p><p>"You.. You would do that for ussssss? Don't you know who that issssssss mr.. Um."</p><p>"Dareth McStarkey, Miss. Pleasure's all mine, let's just say he might be gold, but his soul sure ain't."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"<em>Listen to snakes... What's the use now? This is just the way things have been, why make a change now</em>?" Kai thought as he wandered back with the others, he didn't want to admit it but Skylor may have been onto something. "Hey Jay? You know that hybrid Serpentine you keep in the bulkhead?"</p><p>"Clancee? He was the only one left standing when I plundered Misfortune's Keep, ravaged the entire ship from its merchandise! We were hoping to sell him at Metalonia, only thing he's good for is panicking and stuttering."</p><p>"Did he fail at doing any tasks you sent for him?"</p><p>"Well... No.. I didn't think he'd be able to do anything."</p><p>"Before you even saw what he could do.."</p><p>"Wait, ye not getting any ideas from that redhead over there are ya? What does she know? She hasn't been around to see the Serpentine war!"</p><p>"Well neither have any of us, the prince was only a baby once the treaty was signed and.. And.. Wu does sound a little biased."</p><p>"What are you mad Kai?! They invaded us first, all we did was push back!"</p><p>"Yeah.. Against one pharaoh, and today's Serpentine don't think too kindly of her either. What if they were against her invasion as well?"</p><p>"I.. I guess I never thought of it that way, but how can we know they're not lying just to guilt trip us?"</p><p>"Only one way to find out.. We'll go underground tonight and see what they're up to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meet The Serpents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on the Destiny's Bounty, a short green serpentine was trying to keep himself warm in his freezing cell. He had the build of an Anacondrai, but his scales were bright green as opposed to violet, as you can tell this was a rare crossbreed. He couldn't remember the last time he ever saw dry land, let alone the clear blue sky, that is until now.</p><p>"Clancee?"</p><p>"AAH!! oh c-c-captain Jay! I wasn't t-t-t-thinking of escaping th-th-this time! Honest!"</p><p>He never got to have a good look at the stuttering serpent, it was shocking to see what was always said to be a ruthless, cold hearted warrior act in such a way they would never think of. He was terrified of the lightning pirate, fearing what would happen whenever Jay went down to check on him. "Hey.. Hey, don't be like that."</p><p>"Well then how am I supposed to act around you?! You never said a word to me, you been saying to sell me to some far off country, you don't think of me as an actual living thing."</p><p>"I know.. It was a fault on me part, I was so focused on how Serpentine were portrayed by everyone I didn't think to find out for meself if they were actually true."</p><p>"Never t-t-trust a sn-n-nake I presume?"</p><p>"Ya know it. So ummm.. Tell me about yerself."</p><p>Clancee was in shock, he never expected a day would come where a human would want to engage in an actual conversation with a snake. "W-well my mother was an Anacondrai and my f-f-father was a Venomari, which m-m-m-means I can spit venom and swallow things t-ten times my size."</p><p>As he rambled on, Jay found they weren't too different after all. Sure they were built completely differently and came from very different backgrounds, but that didn't mean one species was superior to the other, they both deserved to live their best lives possible. "Yeah it's cheesy but it's true, surprisingly a lot of people still don't get that."</p><p>----------------</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Serpentine caverns, Kai and Cole were given a tour of how life was like under the city streets. "Yeesh, it's real cold down here. How could you even survive?"</p><p>"You have to make do with what you have, assss we were never permitted to go up to the ssssurface very often. If you only had poor land to live on you would underssstand." Skales explained, no human aside from the Chen family was ever in their caves before, so many snakes were hidden out of sight.</p><p>"Jeez, but that's still no reason to try and steal our land all those years back."</p><p>"Steal your land? How would you like to see the treaty we signed hmm? We had a very simple request, for us to live on the same land as them. Food was scarce and it would be a miracle for rain to come down, of course Aspheera didn't make things any better." Pythor added.</p><p>"Aspheera? You mean that old queen who invaded our side of Ninjago? I thought you would follow her to the ends of the universe and back."</p><p>"Her? Ha! All she ever did was hoard every last drop of water from us, she was an advisor who overthrew the true pharaoh when she somehow learnt Spinjitzu."</p><p>"That? The only ones who were ever taught Spinjitzu were Wu and his brother, how could she have learnt it? It's not something you can just watch from afar and suddenly you know all about it."</p><p>"Well however she obtained it she became a tyrant, undoing everything we tried to reason with the humans. It's because of her you decide to never trust a snake, you think we're all just like her. Wu grew so paranoid from what had happened that day that he convinced your ancestors to antagonize us! How would you have liked it if we made a mantra to never trust a mammal and waged war against you over something one human did?"</p><p>"I.. I guess we never thought of it like that. I bet Wu grew more bitter when you guys won the Serpentine war, but if you guys got to live on the same land as us why are you staying down here?"</p><p>"Let's just say a lot of you didn't take too kindly to living alongside reptiles, so once again we were divided, no thanks to that prince declaring that we once again can only reside below the surface."</p><p>The two elementals were at a loss of words, they lived their lives always thinking the snakes were dirty cheats that the prince and his uncle fought diligently to save humanity, only to discover nothing was all as it seemed. "Hey, you got a droid of your own too?"</p><p>"Hmm? You mean old Echo? He's the model your Zanes are based on, he's very old and falling apart but he knows all beings deserve protection. Bless his little motherboard."</p><p>This gave Kai and idea. "My sister lives just at the outskirts of town, mind lending him to me for a bit? It's time this old droid had an upgrade."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mr E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the outskirts of the futuristic city, surrounded by rice fields was Ignacia. There wasn't much aside from a blacksmith shop and a couple markets, but it was home to the elemental master of water. Unlike her brother, she chose to remain at their old blacksmith shop and away from the snake troubles. "<em>For such big, brutal creatures they haven't bothered us one bit</em>." She thought, working on more swords the prince kept ordering.</p><p>"Hey Nya? You still holding up the old shop all by yourself?" Kai remarked, dragging Echo along. "How many times is that arm gonna come off? I get you're old and rusty but this is ridiculous!"</p><p>Echo just blushed as he picked up any fallen gears, bad idea as the added weight caused both his arms to detach. "Are you really sure I can be upgraded? I have been this way for many years, ever since the war was still going."</p><p>"Trust me, she can make even the most busted toaster into a full on mech suit."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't go that far but I'm sure I can replace a few parts for you." Nya added, taking a good look at the beat up droid. "Some grease, a couple new bolts and a new power source and you'll be up and running in no time!"</p><p>Echo still felt uneasy around anyone new, after hearing about what the elemental masters did to his new snake friends he didn't know whether or not to trust them. "Will this hurt me?"</p><p>"Uuuh, I never did any maintenance on living droid before. I'd try to sleep through this if you can, don't worry I won't bite."</p><p>"Will I get a lollipop afterwards?"</p><p>The water master chuckled, setting him down on a cot. She had to replace over a dozen gears and torn wires, his joints were oiled up and his loose arm tightened up. "That's a cool mask he has, I bet it could work for a cool alternate design as well. I'd still like to know how you managed to find such a beat up old droid in a place like Ninjago City, doesn't that place have a whole facility line of those things?"</p><p>"Well, it's a really long story. And I think you can predict what will happen in the end." Kai grunted, he still couldn't believe everything he ever fought for was just a big lie. "The snakes are not our enemy, it wasn't right to blame one queen for the actions of all of them."</p><p>"I thought you might say that, there's a good reason our parents and their twin friends chose to stay neutral during the war. They didn't have the bigger picture of the whole ordeal, not to mention it was really suspicious of Wu to not give a strong reason for why we needed to settle their invasion with a full on war. They wound up winning in the end anyways, and yet he keeps insisting they still need to be locked away?"</p><p>"Yeah, don't remind me about that. How's Echo looking?"</p><p>Nya smiled, showing off the upgraded droid. His rusted parts were swapped for shiny black plates decorated with serpent themed attributes, his reflexes were enhanced to match his newer models and he now had a motorbike helmet. "It'll let him slip past any security checks, I call him Mr. E."</p><p>"E for Echo right?"</p><p>She nodded, handing him his lollipop. "All those other droids have their own bikes, so I think you should too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>